Forever Scarlet
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: He looked at me with half lidded eyes and smirked at me and I felt a chill run down through my spine and I felt my body heat up. He looked sort of...sexy right now. I glared at him to cover up the fact that I had been thinking of him like I had.
1. Is This What You Call Desperate?

Disclaimer: I own everything except for the characters. I'm just using them. I'm actually going to enter this into a contest but with my own people. :) So please, your criticism is very valuable to me and it would mean a lot if you took the time to review. Please! Aha.

* * *

Forever Scarlet

Chapter One: Is This What You Call Desperate?

"Sick with myself, but I got no one else."

_-Hollywood Undead_

* * *

I slowly sway back and forth as the guy who I barely talk to, comes to me with blood all around his mouth like he just finished eating someone's flesh. My head becomes light weighted but I fight myself for dominance to stay awake. He comes closer as if inspecting me like he wants to eat me. My body starts to shake as I don't know what's going to happen. This is all too sudden. His eyes pierce down into to mine and my legs are starting to give out. I give a silent prayer to God as if it would make everything better. He comes closer and with each step he takes my heart stops beating. When he reaches me, just inches from my face I subconsciously inhale his strong scent. He smells like ecstasy and cigarette smoke and I just wonder what exactly was he doing? I continued to stare at him as he did the same. He tilted his head back and gave a hushed cry. I stumble back. For the sound was more inhuman than human. I looked at him and my eyes started to sting with fresh tears and I shook my head slightly.

"What happened?" I softly spoke, not meaning for him to hear. Though, he did. He looked away ashamed. Then he turned back to me. His eyes seemed to burn into mine and I quickly turned away. He began to walk closer to me and I began to stumble even more going back. I shook my head vigorously.

"Please." I chanted over and over. I backed up against a tree and looked around frantically. I felt my arms shake and my legs tremble. My eyes are still burning with fresh tears streaming down my face. I wrapped my arms around my torso as if it would protect me from him; my shield. I started going through hysterics and he stopped progressing towards me. He held his hand out and I smacked it away. "Get away from me you- Monster!" I yelled. He winced at my words and I continued to cry. My eye sight was starting to get blurry from the amount of tears in my eyes. I heard him mutter something incoherently.

"I...I need your help Courtney. I'm just really lost right now." That's when I took the time to look at him. His neck had dried up blood trailing from the end of his jaw line to the ending or his neck, his shirt had blood stains on it, his shirt was ripped at the hem, and his eyes were its original color with a tint of red in them. I just stared at the man before me. He cautiously took a step forward to me and I yelled, then he immediately stopped. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help." I heard the deepness of his voice and noticed that it had gotten deeper and his words were slurred. As if he just learnt how to speak. I gave him a nod. Curiosity washed over me and I hesitantly walked up to him and I physically saw him stiffen and become tense. I cautiously took my hand to his throat and lightly brush against it. He flinched and I immediately pulled my hand back.

"It hurts." He mumbled out. I nodded and looked at him. His skin was pale and he looked drained. As if reading my mind he spoke and shrugged. "I'm hungry." I made an "oh" shape with my mouth at this sudden realization. Then I noted, what the hell is going on?

"Duncan...what exactly happened?" I asked reluctantly, not really wanting to know the answer. He shrugged and shuddered. Pain marred his face and he looked around.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked. I didn't answer right away then nodded. I exited the wooded place that is like a second home to me. My father and I used to come here all the time on Sunday mornings. We still do when he comes over to see how things are moving along. Tonight, I just came out here tonight to find some solace. Then out of nowhere comes Duncan battered and bloody looking like he got hit with a car and ate someone for dinner or something.

I stole glances at him as we were walking incredibly slow. He looked spaced out like I didn't freak out on him just moments ago. The minutes feel like hours as we're walking this slow. He didn't look up nor did even acknowledge that--

"Like what you see?" I looked up him, shocked that he knew. However, he mumbled more slurred then the last set of words he spoke of earlier and had a stupid boyish grin on his face. I scoffed. Nice way from being humble to a complete jerk.

"Don't flatter yourself." He still continued walking with that stupid boyish grin on his stupid little face. I tried so hard not to stare again at him so I turned to look at the scenery. The evergreen trees that decorated this wooded area always seem to glow. I smiled upon one tree and I reminisced on the time my father and I saw Mars, I know its nothing big, but I just could never seem to find Mars when I little. I was devastated. Then one faithful night...I saw it. I had to be about five or six then. I was so naïve. I fall chill stung my bare arms and I rubbed my arms for warmth. I kept walking but I stopped when I didn't hear the rhythm of marching feet on the crunchy leaves. I looked to my side to see if I saw Duncan but I didn't see him. I wave of panic overwhelmed me and I frantically looked back to see if I saw him. Then I turned to my other side, he wasn't there.

Did he get hurt? Did he collapse and I didn't see him? I spun around until I did a full 360 spin. Then I came to his face, just inches from mine; I jerked back slightly and gasped as I saw him and relief soon washed over my features.

"I thought you had gotten hurt." I said relieved. He shook his head and gave me that infuriating grin. Well, it's nice to know he's still himself through whatever façade he's playing. I look up to him and caught him staring at me. Instead of asking why I just continued to walk to get to the warmth of my home. As we were walking I stole another glance at him. He was looking at me the whole time and I felt my cheeks become hot and I quickly looked away. I picked up my pace a little and he followed with ease. When we reached the little bricked pathway to my house. I followed it and Duncan trailed behind. When I reached my back yard I looked to Duncan who just looked up at my looked at the two story house. Its light beige color was dimmed in the darkness which made the house look slightly brown in the lighting from the street lights. I led Duncan to my back door and pulled my key from my pocket and fiddle with the keys in the darkness in front of my door. I blindly grasped on key and pushed it into the the lock but it wouldn't open. So I assumed that I had the wrong key. I fiddled with my keys again trying not to find the one I just used. Duncan just stood there then he put his hand on top of mine and I felt my cheeks warm up again. He slipped the keys from under my grasp and looked to me. I arched my eyebrow. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Which key?" He slurred. Has he always been slurring his words...?

"Oh!" I said. I closed my eyes to think of what the key looked like. Not fully understanding how he could see the key and I couldn't. Nevertheless, I brushed that aside and continued. "The key that has the brown and blue polka dots on it," I spoke. Call me immature that I'm twenty-two and still find joy in polka dots, flowers, and hearts like I'm twelve years of age. He picked the key out, but not before he gave a deep throated snort and pushed it into the lock and turned it to the right. I gave a huff and rolled my eyes. I heard the door unlock and I looked to him in question but he just gave me my keys back and let me go in first since it was my house. I walked in and slipped off my flats. Duncan looked at me and reluctantly looked at me puzzled. I looked at him and smirked. "What? You don't like my house?" I gestured to the Zen-like home with Chinese paintings and my bamboo tree in the corner near my living room. He shook his head and pretended that he couldn't come in. I cocked my hip up and put my hand on it.

"Very funny Duncan, stop playing." He looked at me with utter confusion and pretended again that he couldn't enter. He started to look agitated. Then I started to grow irritated. He still had that mock of confusion with irritation on his face. "Will you just come in. This isn't funny." I scolded. He walked in the house with a look of astonishment. At the door he took of his shoes and continued to proceed into my home. I led him to the sofa where I sat in a lotus position. He followed suit and sat in the love seat across from me. I looked at him and sympathy soon washed over me. "Duncan...what's wrong?" I asked in a caring tone, much like what my mother used to do when I was little. I looked around, everywhere but my eyes. Then...he shrugged. I studied him and closed my eyes getting ready to scold him again. "Y'know, between the both of us, the only person that should give the silent treatment is me." I said like a mother would do to her son when she found out that he's be hiding the fact that he has a girlfriend. I opened one eye and he looked downcast. The he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Well, normally I wouldn't give up the chance to talk to someone like you, but... It hurts to speak...." He trailed off subconsciously bringing a hand to his throat. I rolled my eyes, (I'm doing that a lot these days) I got up and skipped to the kitchen and went to the drawer near the refrigerator. I rummaged through it and wasn't having any luck finding what I was looking for. Well, I don't call it the junky drawer for nothing. I felt my hand brush against paper and grasped it, I grabbed a pen at the bottom of the drawer, and skipped back to Duncan. I sat beside him and handed him the pen and pad.

"Here, you can use this instead of talking. Just until we find out what's wrong with you." He took the pen and paper reluctantly. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. I slightly turned to him. "So lets start with the basics. Where were you?" I saw him softly scribble something onto the paper and I noticed he has nice print. Surprisingly. It wasn't fancy or sloppy it was neat and readable. He stopped writing and gave me the note pad.

_The Masquerade._

I looked at him questioningly.

"What were you doing there?" I slowly asked. The Masquerade is very known for the...bad things that occur there. He started to scribble and I paid attention to him.

_My friends band had a gig there. I was being a good friend that I am, wanted to give them support._

I nodded in understanding. I've heard that its incredibly hard to get a gig there. I always wanted to know what it was like to go to a concert... I was always busy with school I never had the chance.

"Who was there?" I asked. His eyes seemed to be in deep thought and began to scribble something on the notepad.

_You don't know them. Some kids I went to juvy with back in the day._

Was his answer. I shot my head up at him. The Masquerade was at least fifty minutes from here. Then how did he get here? In the woods? I'm totally confused.

"Duncan, I'm confused. You were at The Masquerade for your friends bands gig, something bad broke out, you left obviously walking or running, you left your friends to fend for themselves, and now you're at my house? Is that what happened?" He quickly began to write. Then three minutes later, he gave me the note pad.

_Not quite Princess. I was there for my friends gig and this really hot chic came to me and she promised me a good time. So I took it. Then when we got to the back room of the Masquerade I realized that she was the chic I dated back in high school. We hit it off really good then and I really liked her but she had to move to Utah for some dumb reason and so we had to cut it off. She started talking about how we should pick up things from where we left off in high school. Next thing I knew her mouth was on mine then it trailed and then I like blacked out. It was weird. I was a little buzzed but I think someone drugged my drink or something like that. Then when I woke up I was in some cabin in the middle of the fucking woods, so I ran. I kept running until I spotted you._

I glared at the pet name and looked up to him and handed him back the pad. I looked at him and his eyes still had that weird hint of red in it... It might be because of that drug, maybe if he slept on it, it would go away. Then he began to write again.

_Can I crash here tonight? I have no clue where the hell I am._

"Umm... Sure, you can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs."

Duncan just nodded. He scrunched his nose up in disgust and quickly wrote something down.

_Also, Princess, where is your washer and dryer? _

"My name is Courtney, try using it and the washer and dryer are upstairs next to your room actually." He smirked at me and wrote something else down.

_And where is your room? Sometimes I get nasty nightmares and have to cuddle up to someone._

I shoved the notepad back in his hands and started to make my way upstairs stomping on every step. When I reached my room I plopped on my bed and screamed in my pillow.

So I have concluded some things. One, Duncan is a pervert. To the point where its intolerable and it hasn't even been a full day! Two, whatever happened with Duncan, is probably isn't anything, he probably just exaggerated. Three, when he smiled those stupid boyish grins!- gave me a sickening feeling in my stomach, but I'm not sick at all.

* * *

So please! Please! Tell me what you thought! This has been in document manager for over four months. I've been editing this thing like crazy. Two, my contest is in May and I don't know if I'm going to compete at all because this is really bad in my opinion. I have everything planned out, but I dunno. Tell me what you think and if you want more I'll be more than happy to write more for you guys.

Bye. :)


	2. Transylvania

Authors Note: Awhh, thank you everyone who reviewed. I thank you greatly. :) Uhmm, I don't really have much to say about this chapter but it's a filler and yeahhh....

* * *

Forever Scarlet

Chapter Two: Transylvania

_"I never drink...wine."_

_-Dracula_

_

* * *

_I fluttered my eyes open and things were a bit blurry, so I tried to concentrated on seeing more clearly.

"Morning Princess." I shot my eyes open and saw that-that-that pedophile in my bed!- with no shirt on at that! I quickly closed my eyes and wished that he wasn't naked. I pulled the sheets closer to my face. I looked at him and he had that infuriating grin on his face. I felt my stomach get that sickening feeling again. I looked in his eyes and I got trapped in them. I couldn't breathe. I tried to look away, but they were so captivating. They were hard like steel, but held a softness in the pit of them. If you looked hard enough. I tore my eyes away and looked anywhere but his face. I tried to remember why I was mad at him. Then I felt my face heat up. I opened my mouth (I'm sure my face is red hot from anger), but no words just came out my mouth. After minutes of my mouth becoming dry and parched, I found my voice again.

"Duncan.... Why are you in my bed?! How did you get in my room?!" I shouted from the top of my lungs hoping that me yelling will give him the memo to leave. Yet, he winced a little and still had the tendency to give me that boyish grin. Then at the sight of that grin, I felt that stomach dropping sensation again.

"Oh Princess, calm down and don't flip your wig. I just came in here. You're a lighter sleeper than I expected." I rolled my eyes. Also, I realized that he was still slurring his words a little. Not as much as yesterday but not much less. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Get out!" I yelled with all the might someone could muster in the morning. He groaned and plugged his ears.

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache, I feel like I'm having a bitchy hangover." He mumbled and got out of my bed. I noticed that he has a nice toned body, luckily my sheets were hiding the blush the crept on my face. He turned around and I sat up straight against the cherry wood headboard. "Have any aspirin?" I nodded and pointed to my bathroom. He sauntered over and while he got the aspirin, I rubbed away all the sleep bugs that still lingered in my eyes and stretched my muscles. I looked to my right and saw Duncan walk out of my bathroom with only boxers on and I acknowledged that his mohawk was down in his eyes. I have to admit, it looks good that way. He stopped at the door with that damn smirk and winked at me. Then, he left. I sighed and ran a hand through my bed head. I hopped out of bed and closed my door; making sure I locked it. Something I should have done last night. I lazily walked in the bathroom to prepare for my day, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and ran the water for my shower.

Once when I finished my shower, I wrapped my towel around my body and exited the bathroom, grabbing a brush on the way. I brushed my brown-ish, caramel hair and went to my closet. I rummaged through all my clothes and finally decided to wear shorts and a "Save the Whales" shirt that Bridgette gave me. I slipped them on and walked out my room. As soon as I stepped one foot out of my door, I heard Duncan on the phone. I wonder who he's talking to and why didn't he use his phone last night...?

Unfortunately, my curiosity got the better of me and I eavesdropped on his conversation. So I stood there, on the banister, eavesdropping. Pitiful.

"....Elizabeth, last night I had fun with you, but I did get overly wasted and someone drugged me. I don't know what the hell happened... I'm at a friends house.... I don't know where, but we need to talk face to face...Darling, just be prepared." And with that, he hung up. I felt a little pang of jealousy when he called her Darling. I know they used to go out, but I don't know what's coming over me. I realized that I'm still standing here looking like a complete fool and I quickly regained my composure. I walked down the stairs and I glanced at Duncan on the sofa with his clothes from yesterday, clean. His shirt still had a little tare, but other than that, it looked good. I walked pass him into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and looked for something to make for breakfast. I decided on making pancakes, so I closed the refrigerator door and found Duncan on the other side leaning against the counter. I gasp a little upon seeing his face that close. I didn't even hear him walking towards me. I felt my heart beating faster than it normally should and cursed under my breath. I closed my eyes to find my decency once again. When I opened my eyes, I glared at him and saw a smug expression on his face.

"What?" I asked slightly out of breath, my heart was still pounding.

"If you wanted to know what I was talking about all you had to do was ask instead of eavesdropping on me." He replied with such nonchalance, it caught me off guard. He spoke like people eavesdrop on his conversations everyday.

"How did you know?" I asked slightly amazed and ashamed.

"Your door wasn't very silent when you opened it. You aren't very secretive." Did he just insult me...? But, I do feel bad about eavesdropping on him so I looked down at my painted toe nails and then back at his face with a little guilt panging at my heart, but I saw that smug expression still plastered on his face. I frowned.

"Sorry." I said, eventhough it's against my better judgement, I was wrong. However, he could have the decency to not be so damn...arrogant. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"No big deal." He replied as he was sitting down at a bar stool at the breakfast bar. I huffed and quickly gathered the things needed for the pancakes. I grabbed the pancake mix, a bowl, a whisk, and the pancake maker. I felt his eyes on me, burning holes into my back. I resisted the urge to turn around and stare back at him. Though, I'm kind of scared to look at his eyes. Those teal eyes with that hint of red in it. They make me feel like I'm drowning into the ocean, but also bleeding at the same time. I noted this morning that the redness seemed to darken. I reluctantly turned back to what I was doing, mixing the pancake batter. To help me divert my attention away from him, I turned on the TV to the morning news. I listened to lady give her report.

_"Breaking news, last night at approximately 11 at the Masquerade located in a small town just 30 minutes away from the capital of Fonsworth; our team has come across 15 bodies, those that presume to be deceased. All of the bodies appear to have bite markings on their bodies. All of which are located around the neck area, wrist, and several other places, along with decapitations of body parts. The bite markings seem to look like human bite markings. The small town of Transylvania believes that a cult of cannibals mauled these innocent people. The people are not yet identified. More on this gruesome story at 5, this is Morgan Chesapeake, WBGN News at 10. Jill."_

That was it. I stopped. It was like time stood still and all I heard was the background noise. My hand became numb. I couldn't feel anything, my head was spinning. I couldn't focus on really much of anything. Cannibals in Transylvania...? How can someone like that come to such a small town? Where everyone knows everyone. Generations and generations of people live here. Some are even the ancestors of the founding fathers... This is insane. Too surreal. Preposterous. I slowly turned to Duncan and his head was down on the breakfast bar. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and he was really cold. I shivered a bit, but came over my shock.

"Duncan...." He just held up his head. He looked at me and shrugged like it was nothing he could do. What's done is done. There's no going back. Right? I mean we couldn't do anything. We can't go back in time to fix things. My head was spinning. Cannibals. That word weighed a ton in my mind. Does this mean that everyone is to be cautious around every stranger that they meet? This is like one big horror movie and this is just the beginning.

I turned back to the pancake batter and poured four nice sized pancakes on the maker and let it sit. I saw the pancakes slowly rising. The uncomfortable silence was long and unbearable. No one said a word. The tension was thick and then he broke the silence.

"Y'know Princess, it probably wasn't really cannibals. Just some stupid prank that someone pulled off." I looked at him and nodded. It seemed logical. People these days don't eat each other. That's vile and against everything. Then he spoke back up again. "Think of it this way, you'll have me to cuddle up against when you get scared." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pig, and my name is Courtney." He shrugged. He looked bored and casually folded his hands behind his head.

"Suit yourself."

I flipped the pancakes over and placed them on plates. I handed him his and I sat down next to him at the table with the syrup in hand. He took it from me and poured it over his and then handed it to me. I looked at him to see if he liked it. Duncan took a bite and instantly spit it out.

"Whoa, Princess. What'd you do to the pancakes? They taste weird." I looked away bashfully and took a bite of mine and it tasted fine. I slowly ate my "weird" breakfast. I saw Duncan sniffing around my house like a dog. I arched an eyebrow at him and he just continued to sniff around.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing?" He looked at me with a smug expression.

"Your house smells really good, like vanilla chocolate." He scoots closer to me and came inches from my face. My breath caught in my throat. I looked at him, my breathing ragged. He inhaled my scent then he looked in my eyes and I felt like I was drowning. Then he opened his mouth and I could smell his minty breath. He must have found the spare toothbrushes. It was cool, like the Denty Ice commercials. "Or it could just be you." He whispered and it sent chills down my spine. I looked in his eyes again and I saw the redness in his eyes darken, crimson. His eyes seemed to have a black outlining and his veins started to pop out like he was straining the muscles in his face. I gasped a little and fell back in my seat. I felt the throbbing sensation of my head. Things started to go blurry. My eyelids started to get heavy. The last thing I saw was Duncan's crimson red eyes piercing down at me with fangs extracted and his mouth open. His face started to turn black from the fall and the last thing I recall was his inhuman cry. Much like the one from last night. I tried to focus on staying awake, but things started to fade away. Then, sweet nothings....

* * *

So there you have it :) Hope you all like it and remember to review. I love all of your such nice words that you give me. I get a tingly feeling inside my tummy. :)


	3. Hearing Damage

Author's Note: Well, sorry this took too long. I was slightly intoxicated when I wrote this chapter and let me tell you, this made no sense. So editing, was a bitch. Also, I had the worst cold and on top of that my best friend Ian died so, yeah. Sorry again that it took too long. I'll try to be better on my updates. :) Promise.

Disclaimer: I own everything except for the characters. :)

* * *

Forever Scarlet

Chapter Three: Hearing Damage

_"You speakers are blowing. Your ears are wrecking. You're hearing damage."_

_-Thom Yorke  
_

* * *

I tossed and turned a bit, but I couldn't go much further. I opened my eyes and saw an IV in my arm. I looked around frantically. I saw an oxygen mask on my face and I ripped it off me along with the IV. I sat up in a patient's gown. I looked at the door, tempted to escape. I looked at the chair and saw Duncan with my sunglasses on and covering his eyes with is head bowed. I scooted further back in the hospital bed. The images of Duncan flooded my memory again. His blood red eyes. His teeth. His veins. I felt my hands trembling. My body shaking, vigorously. I kept scooting back into the headboard of the hospital bed. I looked around trying to figure out how am I going to get out of here. He slowly craned his head up and I felt myself going through hysterics. I started hyperventilating. I was about to have an anxiety attack. I felt it. I've had one of these before. My head started pounding and spinning. The room was spinning so fast I felt like I was going insane. My palms and forehead was becoming sweaty. My throat was drying out. It felt as if I was suffocating in thin air.

"G-G-G-Get o-o-out." I whispered, my breath escaping me with each word. Duncan turned his head to me. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me because the glasses were covering his eyes. He slowly took of the glasses. I expected to see those penetrating eyes, but I came to just teal eyes. The pools that I got lost in this morning. His eyes didn't have that red lining in them. I stopped scooting back, but stayed as far as I could go. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him carefully, inspecting. He stood up and walked to my bed. I looked around for a quick get-away.

"What is your problem?" He asked in that same tone that he always uses. Then it dawned on me, I'm in the Twilight Zone. Yeah, that's it. That creepy man's voice is going to start speaking, time will stand still, then he would come out and tell my story and that I'm in the Twilight Zone and that music will start to play. I closed my eyes and wished to wake up from this really, really, really weird dream. I will wake up in my bed, hopefully Duncan wouldn't be in there like he was earlier in my dream. I shut my eyes tight and opened them back up again. Only to meet Duncan's eyes looking at me weirdly. I sighed. I pinched my arm and winced. But damn if I didn't wake up. "Princess, I think you're in the wrong kind of hospital." He said smugly and gave me that infuriating grin. I then noticed that he had something in his hand. It was a green and black cup. I chose to ignore his comment and decide on asking him what's in the cup.

"What's in that cup?" I asked him, pointing to the cup.

"Water." I looked at him and he gulped it down. He stared at me and spoke again. "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell back. Doc said that you should stay in bed for a couple days then you can do what you normally do." I nodded. I know what I saw back in my house, of Duncan. How he looked like he was going to eat me. I shuddered and decided to forget it. Maybe, I was hallucinating. I can't remember much of anything from this morning. Though the thing I can remember most was his face. I close my eyes and turn on my side away from him and think to myself, what happened? I hear the TV and the news is on and I try to focus more on that.

_"Breaking News here once again, it seems that more unusual deaths have occurred in the small town of Transylvania. A teenager around the age of 17 was found dead in a back alley way behind a local bar. More on this story a ten."_

I closed my eyes and sat up straighter. I ran a hand through my hair and felt a ache in my wrist. I looked down at it with confusion. I saw bite markings on my wrist and I looked up to Duncan who was watching me. Then, I felt something strange within my being. Like something was wrong. Was I attacked too? Impossible, right? I just hit my head.... I closed my eyes once more to recollect my thoughts. I tried to think of back, but I couldn't remember anything. I opened them and saw Duncan inches from my face. I gasped and he smirked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked, his cold breath sending shivers down my spine. This time I don't think it was of fear. I looked up into his eyes and saw an unknown emotion lingering there. I probably should be afraid, but something about the way he was talking to me seemed to erase the fact that something was wrong. Deathly wrong. I gave a mere nod to his question and he gave a lop sided grin. He backed away and stood beside my bed just as the doctor came in the room. It was a middle aged women that looked old enough to be my mom. She was fair skinned and she had her hair in a nice up-do. She smiled at me and walked over to the foot of my bed.

"Hello Ms. Burns, it seems you have woken up. I'm Dr. Green, it seems as though you survived an attack, it appears to be one of those cannibal attackings. Your friend over here saved you. I don't believe how he did such a heroic thing." I momentarily glanced at Duncan who had a smug grin on his face. What exactly did he tell her...? I looked back to Dr. Green and she continued on. "We checked your blood for any unusual things and everything seemed to be fine. All you need to do is check out and you're free to go." She smiled a warm smile and when she turned to leave I saw on her wrist the same bite markings that were on my wrist. I gasped and shifted uncomfortably. She turned around still smiling and cocked her head to the side. "Anything wrong." I clamped a hand on my mouth and shook my head. She nodded and curtly made her exit. I looked at Duncan who was now beside me. I jumped a little, startled at how close he was and how I didn't even hear him approach me. I looked at him, really looked at him. He looked stronger than this morning, his skin tone seemed to lighten up, but still it looked a little pale. His eyes seemed to sparkled for no reason and when he smiled his teeth looked so brilliant and pearl like.

I slowly moved my hand away from my mouth and sat up straighter and braced myself for whatever. Duncan continued to smirk at me as if he knew something I didn't. He moved a strand of hair away that fell in my face. His hands weren't cold last time. They were nice and warm.

"Ready?" He asked and I hesitantly nodded. He turned to walk around and I pulled off all the stuff that was attached to my body. I threw my feet over the bed. I stretched, my body stiff from laying down for who knows how long. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw the hideous hospital gown. I grimaced, I never did find a liking towards this barbaric things. I looked up at the door and Duncan was there holding a bag. He tossed it at me and I just barely caught it. I rummaged through the bag and found some clothes in there for me. "I brought you some clothes, or rather your friend Bridgette did. She was the first number on your speed dial list. I figured she would know what to bring you."

"T-Thanks." I stuttered out. I don't why I'm so shaken up. I glanced back at that bite marking on my wrist and slowly touched it. I groaned and vowed to never touch it again. I started to burn and bleed. I grabbed some tissues off the stand next to hospital bed and placed it on the mark. I sighed and looked at Duncan. He looked uneasy and the sunglasses were on his eyes. His mouth was slightly open and then he frantically turned around. He shifted uncomfortably and looked uneasy.

"Duncan...? Are you okay?" He nodded. I didn't pressure him again. So instead I headed to the bathroom and changed into the clothes that Bridgette had retrieved for me. I slipped on the capri pants and the white v-neck shirt. I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my slightly messed up hair. I ran the water and splashed some on my face to reassure myself I'm not sleeping. I huffed and walked out of the bathroom leaving the hospital gown sprawled on the floor. I marched over to Duncan and he was leaning casually against the door.

"I'm ready." He lifted his head a little and nodded. He stood at his full height and began to make his way out of the the noisy, bland hospital. I wrinkled my nose, I never did like the smell of hospitals. The smell made me nauseous. Duncan looked back at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Princess are you okay?" I gritted my teeth and shot back.

"My name is Courtney! Stop calling me Princess!" Yet, the only thing he could do was give me a smirk of satisfaction that he made me mad. Like he had won something, I was about to rant on, but something else caught my attention. The paramedics came rushing in with a male that looked to be my age with black, alabaster skin, blood coating his whole lean frame, and his eyes seemed distraught and withdrawn. The ran him into a room and the whole hospital was in chaos. I looked at the frantic doctors and nurses trying to see what is wrong with that poor man. When some of the nurses went in the E.R room just three doors down, they were screaming and yelling. Three ladies ran out getting more doctors to inspect this man. I wonder what was wrong with him. The doors to the hospital opened once more again and in walked the news reporters and the sheriff. Sheriff tipped his hat at me and Duncan, more so at me and rushed to the E.R. I looked back at Duncan who didn't seem phased by this. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, but careful enough not to touch that bite mark on me. He dragged me out of the hospital and to my car that I assumed that he drove to get here. I snatched my hand away and walked on my own to my car and to the passengers side. Duncan walked in front of me, but not before he glanced back at me and gave me a wink. I opened my door and slid in the BMW that Daddy gave me for my sweet sixteen. I looked to the drivers seat as Duncan was sliding in himself. He looked at me with a cute boyish grin as he put the key in the ignition. He started the car and it roared to life. All the while, he never took his eyes off me. I felt my cheeks heating up and his grin seemed to widen, satisfied that he's having such an effect on me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as he pulled out of the massive parking lot and sped off like a maniac. I closed my eyes, still a little sleepy and drifted off.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I looked up and saw Duncan looking down at me in his arms. I looked down and noticed that he was carrying me bridal style. I started to get angry, but didn't have the energy to yell at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I yawned. I looked at his eyes and they seemed to burn with sudden greed.

"I putting you to bed." He spoke. I continued to look at him and nodded slightly. I realized that we were already at the door to my room. I looked at my comfortable be and ravished the thought of falling down on it and going to sleep. Duncan softly placed me on my bed and I gave a quiet "Thank you". He looked down at me and tucked me in. I didn't know why he was being so nice to me or what compelled him to do such a thing either. I decided that I would question him about it tomorrow. Then I felt his lips on mine and surprisingly, I kissed him back. I felt my blood heat up and when he kissed me, then it was gone. I felt myself wishing it lasted longer. I looked hazily up at him and he was walking out. I could have sworn I heard him whisper "Goodnight", but I wasn't too sure. I rolled over and had a small smile on my face. I faintly brushed my hand over my lips and felt my wrist throb, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of Duncan.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, that I rushed things too fast. But I have a reason. It will all come together in the end. I promise. So review if you wish cause to honest I don't give a damn if you did or didn't, though if you do, thank you because your criticism is crucial to me. Thanks for reading. Bye.


	4. I Thought I'd Be Dead By Now

Authors Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. :) So nice. Very late update! Yayyyy! Fuck this, to be honest, I swear everyone around me dies. My nana died this year and that was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with. Plus, my fuck face of a father is being a fucking douche. So here is a months late update. Woooo. And I swear when I was typing this, my fingers JUST WOULDN'T STOP. I'm glad my writers block has been demolished. :D Also, if you guys have any suggestions, I'd be happy to read them, I would most likely use them at least some point and time during this story. You guys are the readers and what you want goes. Supply and demand. You demand, I supply you with what you want. I demand you to review, then you do what I want. See, we're ALL happy! Kay, enough of my babbling.

Warning: My language is bad, cursing wise, so if the language gets too out of hand, I'm sorry.. sort of. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own everything else. :)

* * *

Forever Scarlet

Chapter Four: I Thought I'd Be Dead By Now

_"All that matters to me, will be the end."_

_-The Bride_

_

* * *

_I rolled over and buried my face in my pillows and screamed. That probably was the best sleep I've ever had. I smiled and faintly brushed my fingers against my lips. They still tingle just a little. I looked at my wrist and the bite markings were still there, I really hoped it wouldn't be a permanent mark. I sighed. It was still sore and red. I wonder if I'm supposed to feel this drained? I know what happened last night can never happen again. It just can't. I rolled over on my back, facing the ceiling. I looked over to my nightstand where my phone was currently residing. I grabbed it and checked my notifications. 10 Missed Calls, 4 New Text Messages, 10 New Voicemails. I sighed, they all came from one person. My ex boyfriend, the ego-centric, rich snob, self-centered, narcissist, jerk of a boyfriend, named Justin. I didn't even want to talk to him. Though, I read over one of the text messages which said: _Meet me for dinner at Infamous at 6. _I sighed, maybe he just has some of my stuff and wants to give it back to me.

I reluctantly got out of my bed and went into the bathroom to wash up and start my day. I looked in the mirror and grimaced. My hair was matted and I looked insane. My bed hair was worse than normal and I saw I had a head bandage on. I lightly touched it and regretted it instantly. So I grabbed my robe and shedded my clothes and stepped into the robe. I turned the sink water on and brushed my teeth, from there I started my bath, stepped in the shower, washed up, and put my clothes on to start my day.

I walked out of the steaming bathroom and dried my hair with the already damp towel. I turned my head to the door and looked at Duncan leaning on my door frame with his arms folded and looking quite amused. To say that he scared me would be an understatement.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing in here? I locked my door!" I think..? I looked down and thought back to last night, but all I could think about was Duncan kissing me. I looked up and there he was right in front of me. What the fuck...? When did he get there? I started to feel my chest pounding and it felt like it was about to cave in on me, though, I hid it. He stepped closer to me and I just stood there looking dumbfounded. He stopped when he was mere inches from my face. He took his hand and softly caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch slightly and snapped back. I mentally cursed myself for getting this way. He backed away and folded his hands behind his head and smirked at me like what he did was something that we do regularly. Though, some part of me wished it was. I groaned for letting myself think such thoughts. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and smirked at me and I felt a chill run down through my spine and I felt my wrist throb like it had a pulse. He looked sort of...sexy right now. I glared at him to cover up that I had been thinking of him like I had just been doing.

"No Princess, I don't think you did. Even if you did, I could always pick your lock with a credit card."

"It doesn't matter! What gave you audacity to walk in my room, you pervert!"

"Well you aren't naked...yet, anyway for that matter." He just smirked as if he accomplished something and I swear I felt stomach in knots. Plus, my heart started to beat faster and my breath hitched.

"Get out!" He just smirked and in one quick motion he sauntered out of my room. When he left I screamed in frustration and stomped into my bathroom and grabbed my anxiety pills. I felt my heart pumping violently and on top of that I felt my wrist throb again. I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I popped the little white pills into my mouth and sighed. I leaned against my bathroom counter and took in steady breaths. Breathe in...out. Breathe in...out. Breathe in...out. I kept repeating that into my head until I finally composed myself and the aching pounding in my heart faded away.

I walked slowly down the stairs, not all that excited to come face to face with Duncan. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Duncan drinking something out of a mug and paid no attention to me entering the room. I silently thanked whom ever and grabbed a toaster strudel. When the toaster oven popped I smeared the icing and ate my favorite breakfast.

I looked at the clock and it read 4:30pm. I yelled and Duncan looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who the bit your ass today?"

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon! I slept _that_ long! That's preposterous!" I heard Duncan scoff and I saw him roll his eyes. I just realized, I have to get ready. I have to meet Justin. Oh my God, Justin. I dropped the forgotten toaster strudel and made a beeline for my room. I have so much to do. I have to find an outfit. I have to do my hair. I yelled once again in frustration. I scrounged through my closet finding nothing to wear, but some black cocktail dress I wore at my cousin's wedding. I grabbed that and slipped it on and finding the matching shoes. I quickly slipped them on and quickly ran into the bathroom to do my hair. I ran my fingers through it to attempt to comb through it, but it was a lost cause. From there I went back to my closet and rummaged through my purses to find a nice black clutch purse, but I quickly gave up and settled for a hand wallet. I snatched my car keys off my nightstand along with my phone and literally, ran out the door to my car.

I sat in my car gripping the steering wheel, collecting my thoughts, and calming down. I don't know why I'm so on edge recently, but ever since Duncan came I feel like my heart was punching me on full force and my stomach felt like it was in knots. I haven't even used my anxiety pills in a little over six months and suddenly I'm a little on edge everyday since he was there on my doorstep. Especially yesterday when I saw Duncan, somehow the only thing I could remember in detail was him kissing me; and that was a whole another story in its own. I did my mini-mantra, breathe in...out. Breathe in...out. I did that for about three minutes. Once I composed myself, I started my engine and accelerated to _Infamous._ Obliviously, not noticing the figure in the woods in a black shirt staring dead at me.

I reached the famous, popular, and extravagant restaurant in forty-five minutes. I would have been here earlier if it wasn't for rush hour and today being a Friday, traffic was a living hell. I pulled up to the front of the restaurant and exited my car and as soon as one foot was out, the valet came and took my keys and parked my car. I smiled at the teen that looked to be no older than seventeen. I sighed and walked slowly to the front desk where a very timid-like guy was attending, but when he saw me approach him, he perked up and seemed more calm and content even. When he spotted me he smiled and I must admit that he was rather attractive. He had black hair that seemed unruly, but at the same time it was well kept. He had the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen, but if you stared long enough you could tell that he had the same odd tint of red in his eyes just like Duncan. I was starting to wonder if it was a new trend to have two eye colors. But when I stared at him to get a better look of him, I noticed he had an Adams Apple and I looked up to his face and he was still smiling. I shook my head and scolded myself for staring too long.

"How may I help you Miss?" But I couldn't focus on a thing he said, I felt as though I seen him before. However every time I tried to think all I got was a blurry memory. Instead of saying yes, I just nodded my head and played dumb a little. All the while, being overly upset at myself for acting this way. He just continued to smile at me as if saying 'Go ahead.' and I once again, shook my head like an idiot.

"Yes, I'm meeting a friend here. Justin McAdams?" He looked down at his roster and looked back up at me and that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. He was the guy in the hospital they rushed in.

_The paramedics came rushing in with a male that looked to be my age with black hair, alabaster skin, blood coating his whole lean frame, and his eyes seemed distraught and withdrawn, him faintly screaming in agony. They ran him into a room and the whole hospital was in chaos. I looked at the frantic doctors and nurses trying to see what is wrong with that poor man. When some of the nurses went in the E.R room just three doors down, they were screaming and yelling. Three ladies ran out getting more doctors to inspect this man. I wonder what was wrong with him._

I looked up at him and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I just opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I just stood there, gaping at him like a fucking retard.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

"You...hospital...bleeding...E.R...?" He looked at me and then he turned to a blank expression. He held his hand out to me and that's where I saw it, the same bite markings that was on my wrist was on his, but his seemed to me diminishing. I slapped his hand away and he looked hurt. "Don't touch me. Just show me where my friend is." He tilted his head and to the table in the back and I saw another set of bite marks on his neck and I nodded and curtly walked away.

I walked into the dining area where it was dimly lit and gave this whole gothic appeal to it. It was one of the many sites in Transylvania that has this type of theme. It's a italian restaurant and the pasta here is fantastic. I saw Justin in the back just as the man said and as I made my way to the table, my nerves started to get to me. When I finally reached the table, Justin stood up and pulled out my chair and I gave him a small smile in thanks and sat down. He sat down seconds later and flashed me one of his grins that I once fell in love with. Now, it just looks like a crooked, weird grin.

"Courtney, thanks for showing up. You never answered not one of my phone calls nor my text messages. I was starting to think I was being stood up." I gave him a half-hearted smile and crossed my legs. Something I do when I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I was in the hospital yesterday. They said I was attacked by a wild animal, apparently. I don't remember much of what happened." I looked at Justin and he seemed indifferent, a great reminder of why I broke up with him. He's so self-center and cares for no one but himself. Selfish bastard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Lies._

"I'm fine, I assure you." He gave me that heart throb smile and if I was still with him, I probably would have swooned over him like the whole female population was doing right now. I sighed and got straight to business, I really didn't want to be here longer than what I wanted to be. And to top it off, I slept until 4:30 this afternoon. 4:30! That's not normal, thats over fifteen hours of sleep, who the hell needs that much anyhow? I shook my head to clear my thoughts to clear my head to the real reason I'm here, with him. "So...what am I doing here, Justin?" I took a sip of the water that was already on the table and looked at him expectantly and he just smiled at me like he still had that effect on me like he did two months ago, before he cheated on me with the biggest slut in the fucking modeling industry.

"I wanted to give us a try, again," he said like he knew I was going to cave in. Well, I'm not. I refuse. I shook my head trying to be strong and not break down. I don't want him to know how much he hurt me and I didn't want him to know the effect he had on me. I'm just now getting over him and I don't need him to reopen old wounds.

"No." I said deathly calm and to be honest, it scared me a little. It didn't sound like me at all. Normally, I would be yelling at him and making a scene right here, but instead I just stayed calm. For the first time since our separation, I feel like I don't need him like I used to. Then my mind trailed back to Duncan, again. Probably for the tenth time today. I wonder what he's doing...? I once again shook my head to one, stop thinking about that barbaric, repulsive man; and two, get back to business. "I'm done. I don't want you anymore. So go back crawling to your slut." I said as I grabbed my clutch and walked away, but not before he grabbed my wrist, the same one that had the bite markings. I gritted my teeth trying to suck in the pain that it was causing. I felt as though my wrist was being set on fire and I was just letting it burn me. I looked at Justin and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"A-Are you...okay? Courtney?" He asked before he looked down and saw the bite mark and looked at me. "W-W-What's this?" I have never heard Justin speak to me like that ever. I looked at him and snatched my hand away. Not before glaring at him profusely.

"I said it was nothing. We're done here, goodbye. Have a nice life." I know that last line was a bit clichéd, but I didn't know what else to say to him. I turned away and once again his hand caught my wrist, but not so rough like the last time. I looked at his hands then up at his face. He seemed truly saddened and I immediately felt bad and wanted to comfort him. He looked at me and then sighed.

"Please, I made a mistake. It was in one of those in-the-heat-of-the-moment things. I swear I don't feel anything towards Heather. I even picked this out for you." He let go of my wrist slowly as if making sure I wasn't going to bolt out the door. Once he was sure, he let go of me completely and then he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a black suede box. I dropped my clutch and stared at him with wild eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. I slowly brought my hand to my mouth and covered my gaped mouth. "I was going to propose the day after. I know I can be a self-centered jerk, but I really do care for you." He opened the little box that many women hope and dream for the rest of their lives with wishes that what this little box has inside will be the beginning of their fairytale ending. "So, I was wondering if you would take me back." He said looking up at me and I met his eyes. My whole being wanted me to say yes. Screaming at me telling me that I'm not fully over him and that I still love him somewhere. I looked at him once more.

"Justin," he perked up a bit, probably knowing he was about to get his way. "I can't marry you, but I will like to start over. Preferably as boyfriend and girlfriend." He looked disappointed and a little shocked that I didn't accept him and that he didn't get his way. Just one of his many flaws. He nodded and opened his arms knowing that I would hug him; he was right, I caved in. I hugged him, missing the way his body felt against mine. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like expensive cologne and cheap cigars. I pulled back and smiled a little. I felt the throbbing pain in my wrist burn fiercely and I once again tried to ignore it. I looked up at Justin and pulled away.

"Listen, how about we go to a Starbucks or something." He nodded and began to walk. When he realized I wasn't walking, he looked back at me and cocked his perfect eyebrow.

"What?"

"I have to go to the ladies room. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." I sighed and made a dash for the ladies room and went straight for the sink. I turn the water on to cold and set my wrist under it to hopefully ease the pain. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky and it only made the burn irresistible. I grimaced and wished for the burn to subside, I slowly moved my hand to touch it, but I didn't feel anything. I slowly started to panic and punched my wrist and I again felt nothing. I looked at the hideous marking and it turned red and I saw my veins starting to look darker and like they were about to pop. I felt breathing growing erratically and I started my mantra. Breathe in...out. Breathe in...out. I repeated that in my mind for about five minutes. As I was about to exit the bathroom, I heard screaming coming from outside. Alarmed, I ran out the bathroom and to where the commotion was. I looked around the dim restaurant and saw that the commotion wasn't inside for it was outside. I ran through the crowed and squeezed my way through people and not really caring that I was getting glares. I had a feeling that something bad happened and I never thought it would come to this. When I reached the front of the crowd to see what the commotion was about I saw Justin laying on the concrete motionless. I gasped and I didn't hear all the people around me. They just became like whispers and I ran to him, but a police officer put his hand on my chest. I glared at him.

"I'm his girlfriend! Let me see him!" He nodded and let me past him and as soon as I came a foot away I screamed. I felt everyone stare at me, but I paid them no mind. I dropped to my knees and shakily reached to caress his face that was covered in blood and he looked like he was about to be someone's dinner, his right leg was backwards, and his elbow was sticking out of its flesh. I felt my breathing get ragged and I tried to calm myself, but it seemed as if the only thing that I could was cry and scream. I looked at all the people staring on.

"Someone call an ambulance! NOW! Stop standing there! HELP!" I yelled at everyone. I felt the police officer that stopped me, put his hand on my shoulder and he looked down at me and looked remorseful.

"We did ma'am. We don't even know if he's going to make it when they arrive. I'm so sorry ma'am." I shook my head vigorously.

"SHUT UP! He's not going to die! Just. SHUT. UP!" I yelled. I refused to believe that he was going to die. I looked at him, he was breathing ever so slightly. I started getting light headed and hyperventilating. I looked around, but the world seemed to be spinning. However, that didn't stop my screaming and sobs. I did however catch eyes with the guy from the desk with blood all over him. What the hell? The world continued to spin faster and faster. Soon I felt my head crash meet the concrete. The last thing I heard was the police officer screaming, the onlookers gasping, the copper taste in my mouth, and the guy from the desk running into the woods. But before I slipped into total unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was Duncan...

Sinking his teeth into my flesh.

* * *

_Pity is for the living, envy is for the dead._

_-Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

For some reason, I'm in love with that quote and I thought it would be perfect for the end of the chapter. :) I love quotes, they relate to soooo many things in life.

Yeah, dramatic chapter, I know, no need to tell me. I betcha you didn't see THAT one coming! :D Ohhh, devious much? I think so. Haha, so this is by far the longest chapter yet. Like I said earlier, I just kept typing at first I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger where Justin pulled out the ring and leaving it where Courtney was about to give her answer. This is going to be so epic. :)

So, review if you wish. If that's what helps you sleep at night. Just knowing that one person is reading this is enough for me. :)


End file.
